Conversation entre filles
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Les deux femmes avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble pour parler entre elles"


**Dispositions légales :** _Sherlock_ est une série appartenant la BBC, d'après l'oeuvre de Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

**Conversation entre filles**

* * *

Mary était en train de boire le thé que lui avait préparé son époux en train de discuter avec Sherlock, lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre. Un moment, des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour Mary, lança gaiement Molly. Tu es prête ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Sherlock et John se regardèrent avec un peu de surprise, avant de reporter leur intention sur Mary, qui se levait, attrapait son manteau et se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle interrompit sa marche pour faire demi-tour et aller embrasser son époux et de rejoindre enfin Molly qui se tenait un peu gênée sur le pas de la porte. Sherlock la salua de loin en essayant de rester le plus impassible possible, et elle lui répondit d'un petit geste timide, avant que Mary n'attrape son bras et ne l'entraîne avec elle vers l'extérieur.

« À ce soir les garçons, lança madame Watson. Soyez sages surtout ! »

Et sur ces mots, les deux femmes partirent sans leur laisser le temps de rien répondre. Les deux femmes avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble pour parler entre elles, et pour plus de discrétion, avaient choisi de se rendre à la morgue où travaillait Molly. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sans doute trouver ce choix pour le moins étrange, mais Mary n'était pas n'importe qui ! Et c'était pour cela que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient si bien.

À la morgue, Molly se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de retirer le corps étendu sur la table principale, mais Mary la rassura en lui rappelant qu'elle était infirmière, et qu'elle en avait vu d'autres. Après un peu de rangement, la médecin-légiste prépara du thé, tandis que Mary s'installait confortablement sur une chaise en se passant la main sur son ventre déjà bien rond.

« Ça se passe bien le travail, demanda Mary ?

\- Oh oui, plutôt. Tu as pu voir mon nouveau client, si je puis dire...

\- Oui, effectivement. »

Il y eut un moment de silence tandis qu'elles buvaient un peu de thé. Mary sentait que Molly n'arriverait pas à entamer la conversation, et prit sur elle de le faire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te trouble ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis troublée ?

\- Voyons Molly ! Je te connais ! Et tu n'aurais pas demandé tant de discrétion autrement...

\- Oui... Sans doute... »

Molly hésitait, se mordillant les ongles de la main sans oser regarder son interlocutrice.

« Tu n'es jamais... jalouse, demanda-t-elle enfin ? De Sherlock, je veux dire...

\- Pourquoi serais-je jalouse, se mit à rire Mary ?

\- Ben... De lui et John... De leur proximité... tout ça.. Oh, je ne sais pas trop... »

Mary se mit à sourire, comprenant enfin où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

« Non. Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je sais que John et Sherlock ont besoin de cette relation. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis l'épouse de John ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en riant encore, tant que je suis la seule à avoir accès à ses petites fesses, ça me va !

\- Mary, s'écria Molly en rougissant un peu ! »

Elles explosèrent de rire en même temps, avant de continuer à boire leur thé et soupirer de plaisir. Mary regarda la médecin-légiste avec un demi-sourire un peu triste et reprit la parole.

« Tu voudrais savoir si tu auras jamais une chance avec Sherlock, pas vrai ?

\- Je suis si prévisible ?

\- Un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. Et si je dois te répondre... Je ne sais pas. J'ai bien des idées, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je sais qu'il t'apprécie, c'est évident. Non, il ne t'apprécie pas, il t'aime, même ! Ça crève les yeux (Molly commençait à protester), si si, je t'assure ! La vraie question c'est... De quelle nature est cet amour ? T'aimes-t-il comme une amie ? Une sœur ? Plus que ça ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir...

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il voudrait savoir aussi. Je pense vraiment qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Il faut que tu lui laisses le temps de trouver la réponse, avant de pouvoir avancer.

\- Mais combien de temps ? Je ne peux pas l'attendre éternellement !

\- Rien ne t'oblige à l'attendre, tu sais ! Si c'est trop douloureux, laisse-le tomber ! »

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt, ne parvenant pas à formuler une réponse. Elle savait que Mary avait raison – c'était une évidence ! – mais elle ne parvenait pas à le faire. Au lieu de l'envoyer bouler et de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, de mieux pour elle, qui la mériterait pleinement et l'aimerait comme elle le mérite, Molly était en train de boire du thé et d'interroger l'épouse de l'homme qu'aimait Sherlock.

Mary n'eut pas besoin d'explication pour savoir ce que ce silence signifiait. Elle décida avec clémence de changer de sujet – Molly aurait bien le temps d'y songer et de se morfondre plus tard. Pour le moment, il s'agissait de passer un bon moment.

« Tiens, j'en profite, puisque je t'ai sous la main... J'ai une requête pour toi ?

\- Hum ? Laquelle ?

\- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais d'être la marraine du petiot (elle désigna son ventre rond avec une fierté joyeuse) ! Je sais que tu t'en sors bien avec les enfants, et je voudrais être sûre que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce bout de chou ait une femme vers qui se tourner s'il en a besoin.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

\- Oh, tu sais... On n'est jamais trop prudent. Un accident est si vite arrivé... Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui... Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis honorée que tu penses à moi !

\- C'est normal voyons ! Tu es mon amie !

\- Et toi la mienne ! »

Les deux femmes trinquèrent ensemble à leur amitié et commencèrent à rêver cet enfant qui allait bientôt arriver.


End file.
